meangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plastics
'''The Plastics' are the most popular girls in North Shore High School and the main antagonists in both Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2. In the original film, the Plastics are made of Cady Heron, Gretchen Wieners, Karen Smith and Regina George. At the end of the original film, they are replaced by the Eliza Morgan, Juniper Valentino and Alexa Royality. In its sequel, the original girls have been replaced by Chastity Meyer, Hope Plotkin, Mandi Weatherly and Quinn Shinn. ''Mean Girls'' Regina George is (until Cady Heron arrives) the undisputed leader and Queen Bee of The Plastics. She is the living embodiment of the saying, "beauty is only skin deep." Intelligent, cruel, manipulative and sociopathic, Regina will use anyone and do anything to achieve her goals. She is a petty, catty and misogynistic girl (as she mostly seeks to destroy other females) who lives to maintain her position as The Alpha Female and torment those she sees as less than superior, which in her mind is practically everyone. Regina's behavior most likely extends less from her family's wealth, and more so from the permissive and terrible parenting on her mother Mrs. George's part, and absenteeism on the part of her father Mr. George. Regina's family (father) is very wealthy, possibly wealthier than Gretchen Wieners' family. Regina's dominance extends to her family and even her parents rank beneath her—Regina forced them to give her the Master Bedroom in their mansion. Regina is also a gifted athlete, a trait she develops at film's end. Gretchen's father was made a very wealthy man after he invented the popular breakfast pastry, Toaster Strudel. As a result of growing up in such opulence and wealth (and most likely bad parenting), Gretchen became materialistic, entitled and spoiled. Gretchen is a beautiful and intelligent young girl, however her association with the cruel Regina has made her very insecure. Despite not truly liking Regina, Gretchen lives and dies for her approval and obeys her every command. Gretchen is also quite the gossip and can be likened to the intelligence gatherer for the group. Gretchen knows everyone's business (especially the business they want kept secret). Karen Smith is arguably the most beautiful of The Plastics, however she is quite dim-witted. Like Cady, Karen is from a middle-class family and she is regarded as a bimbo by almost everyone as she is thought to be a promiscuous girl (most likely a double standard). She has no true malice in her and follows Regina as a means of staying in the popular group, as leaving it, with her reputation as a "slut," would make her a target. Highly intelligent, innocent and naïve, Cady is the last to be initiated into the group. Later, working under a scheme with Janis Ian after being betrayed by Regina, Cady takes takes Regina down and replaces her as Queen Bee. Cady becomes shallow and drunk on power leading her to betray her true friends, as well as herself, before she manages to come to her senses. Cady is a warm, kind and accepting person with a near genius intellect, especially in mathematics. The Plastics break-up upon the reveal of the Burn Book. Damian Leigh, before the school year is out, identifies a group of girls as "''Junior Plastics''." Much like their predecessors, they too were nearly hit by a bus, in the front of the school. ''Mean Girls 2'' North Shore High is home to a clique called "The Plastics". Comprised of the self-proclaimed leader Mandi Weatherly; the arrogant air head Chastity Meyer and the germaphobe Hope Plotkin. Quinn Shinn blackmails her way into joining and later even became the leader of the clique. The Plastics lose a game of Powderpuff Football at the end of the film and Mandi ends up with community service. ''Mean Girls: Return of the Plastics'' See article: Mean Girls: Return of the Plastics A new group of Plastics show up at the start of the game's events. They have plans of piecing together the Spring Fling Tiara Cady broke from the first movie and become the queen bees of North Shore. There's 11 types of Plastics the player may encounter during the game in determined difficulties, each varying from speed and strength. * The girl in the middle is Shelly who is arrogant and distasteful to people that she hates, but she cares deeply for her friends. Her heavenly virtue is charity. * The girl with the silver skirt is Rina who is lazy and a slob. In general, she's a hot mess who can either be extremely sweet or absurdly mean to someone. Her deadly sin is sloth. * The girl with the purple skirt is Julia who is elegant and classy, but very kind. Her heavenly virtue is humility. Trivia * The Plastics never refer to themselves as "The Plastics" in the first movie as it was a nickname Janis Ian coined for them. Category:Cliques Category:Mean Girls characters Category:Girls Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:The Plastics